In My Wildest Dreams
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: "'I love you.' Charles whispered in Elsie's ear as she stirred in her sleep." A short oneshot about the romantic late nights of the butler and housekeeper of Downton Abbey. Are their mornings just as blissful, or does the sunrise bring disappointment?


"I love you." Charles whispered in Elsie's ear as she stirred in her sleep.

"Mmm. Good morning to you too, Charles." The Scottish brogue he loved so dearly was sharpened in her groggy state. Turning in his arms, she added, "I love you as well, by the way." Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the low light of his attic room. Charles smiled and leaned in to drop a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "A little lower would suit me better, if you don't mind." Elsie was never too tired to tease him. He complied with a chuckle, leaning in for a slow, sleepy kiss. When they broke apart, she snuggled in closer, scooting down to rest her cheek against his warm, broad chest. The sensation of her smooth skin against him was indescribably soothing.

Charles was completely content in life with the woman he loved lying in his arms. "Elsie Carson, you are enchanting." He whispered, kissing the top of her head before hugging her impossibly closer. Her response was a warm kiss to the graying hair of his chest. He closed his eyes to the sensation, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The knock on his door startled him awake. Looking down, he stared at the pillow clutched to his chest, angry with himself. Tossing it off the bed, Charles sat up to start the day in a haze of disappointment.

Most mornings began like this for the butler. It seemed easy to change this routine, all he had to do was admit his love. But, whenever an opportunity presented itself, he froze. If he were to tell her, how would she respond? The thought of the woman he adored rejecting him was unbearable. She would reject him, wouldn't she? Elsie Hughes could never want him. She was far too good for old, stiff Mr. Carson. Elsie was perfection...so beautiful, strong willed and such a terribly good person, with nothing but love in her heart. Just not love for him...

* * *

Elsie woke first and pushed herself up on her elbows to watch the man beside her. His broad, strong chest rose and fell rhythmically with the easy breathing of sleep. Slowly and carefully, as not to wake him, Elsie lifted her dainty hand to trace his features. She ran her index finger down the length of his nose, moving in a fluid line to his lips, outlining them carefully and quietly. The opportunity to explore him without distraction was a rare treat. The smooth skin on the back of her hand grazed his cheek, feeling the prick of stubble much too fine to see. At the shell of his ear, she followed the curves and contours repeatedly before tickling down his neck with all five digits. It wasn't until her nails raked the patch of salt and pepper hair on his chest that the blanket around his waist begin to rise. Leaning down, Elsie kissed each of his nipples slowly, lovingly. As she ventured down to lightly stroke the tent in the sheets, Charles wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Elsie's piercing blue eyes shot up to see him staring down at her, completely awake. "Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

She purred a response and nodded with a coy smile, before stretching up to kiss him with a slow passion. Her hand snuck beneath the blanket and they both let out a soft groan...

* * *

Elsie jumped out of her slumber as a loud banging echoed through her tight living quarters. "Thank you, Daisy," she called in a groggy voice, sitting up on the edge of her lonely, empty bed.

She wished in vain that her dream might continue, or better yet...become a reality. The thought of him lying there, curled in the sheets of her small bed, brought a smile to her face. He could never want that though. If Charles knew about these thoughts, these dreams of hers, surely he would be appalled. He didn't want her, that she was sure of. It was a slight comfort however to know that he didn't seem to want any other woman either. He was married to and deeply in love with his work. Although she had known this for years, it had never stifled her love in the slightest. Running her hands over the sheets once more, Elsie resigned to leave her fantasies and begin the day.

* * *

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hughes." Charles greeted her as she took a seat to his right.

"Good Morning to you, Mr. Carson." Elsie shook out her napkin and draped it across her lap. "I trust you slept well?"

"Quite well, indeed. I was visited by some rather agreeable dreams." He tried his best to keep a firm and cold tone, not wanting to give away who it was that was paying him a visit each night. "And yourself?"

"The same, actually. It seems the sandman has sprinkled something on both our pillows."

_'Perhaps we should share one and make it easier on the old chap.' _He thought, but didn't dare say. "Would you mind stopping by my pantry sometime today? I've a few additions for the order forms before they are sent off."

"Certainty," she said with a wide smile, leaning back to allow Daisy to set a plate in front of her. _'Anything to see you.'  
_


End file.
